


Nature Boy - the greatest thing you'll ever learn...

by NatureBoy



Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (2011)
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dysfunctional Family, F/M, Friendship/Love, Gay Male Character, Hurt/Comfort, London, M/M, Suicide Attempt, Thorki - Freeform, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-07-10
Updated: 2012-07-11
Packaged: 2017-11-09 14:29:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/456547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatureBoy/pseuds/NatureBoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>GERMAN FANFICTION!</p><p>AU - Modern London</p><p>Thor moves in next to a strange young man called Loki. Loki seems to have huge mental problems, but somehow become friends with Thor. One day the feeling grows into something someone would call "Love". But there is Jane. </p><p>And Lokis dark secret, hidden behind the door of his flat.</p><p>Diese Fanfic ist meine erste veröffentlichte und ich brauche dringend einen Beta weil ich buchstäblich nicht buchstabieren kann!^^</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Das erste Kapitel braucht keine Warnung, weil nichts schlimmes passiert.
> 
> Mir gehörten natürliche keine Charas, ausser meinen eigenen Ideen - alles andere is COPYRIGHT MARVEL!^.^
> 
> Ich liebe London und vor allem die dreckige, dunkle Seite. Deswegen spielt meine fic im East End. Ich LIEBE das East End. Es ist wunderschön, rau und unheimlich. Aber vor allem ein Schmelztiegel verschiedenster Kulturen.
> 
> In meiner AU ist es so das in England Aesir leben, sozusagen die "White Upperclass", die halt dicke Kohle haben und sich, wie alle anderen Snobs auch, für reichlich überlegen halten. Und nach all den Jahren des Klassensystems ist dieser Glauben praktisch wahr geworden. Und dann gibt es die Jotunns, und anderen Völker, die irgendwie durch die Aesir an den sozialen Rand gedrängt werden. Bisschen wie Belgravia im vergleich zu Bethnal Green. Wannsee versus Neuköln. You get what I mean?
> 
> Ich kann ja die einzelnen Völker mal aufspalten, wenn ihr wollt.
> 
> Diese Fanfic ist meine erste veröffentlichte und ich brauche dringend einen Beta weil ich buchstäblich nicht buchstabieren kann!^^
> 
> Bitte zeigt mir fehler auf! - schlimme Fehler, vor allem. Das ich Kommas falsch setze und mich verschreibe kommt sehr oft vor. Meistens Schreibe ich solche Fics irgendwann nachts um fünf und krieg kaum noch was mit!

**KAPITEL 01** \- Out of my mind

 

Zu aller erst dachte er nach. Wie er vorgehen würde. Er stand am Rand der Treppenstufe, nicht weit genug von der Wohnungstür entfernt um sich zu fürchten, aber trotzdem so weit das er nicht leugnen konnte das er dabei war den ersten Schritt aus der sicheren Umgebung der Vierzimmerwohnung zu machen. Es hatte ihn Tage gekostet um überhaupt darüber nachzudenken.

Zuerst glaubte er, er müsste verhungern. Der Kühlschrank gab nichts mehr her, schon nach einer Woche allein in der Wohnung. Nachdem es nichts mehr dort zu essen gab, suchte er in allen Räumen nach Nahrung. Im Zimmer seines Vaters lagen alte Kräcker unter dem Bett, im Wohnzimmer fand er neben dem Fernseher in einem Mülleimer die Reste einer Pizza. Sie schmeckte Pappig, aber es ging.

Irgendwann erinnerte er sich an die Speisekammer. Sie war nicht sehr groß. Die kleine Tür lag tiefer neben dem Herd und es dauerte bis Loki begriff das sich auch dort Essen befinden könne. Als er die Tür schließlich öffnete fand er eine Vielzahl von Konservendosen und Einmachgläsern vor. Manche staubig und die Beschriftung verblichen. Einen Moment lang kämpfte er mit den Tränen, als er begriff das seine Mutter die Birnen und anderen Sachen eingemacht haben musste. Bevor sie gestorben war.

Er erinnerte sich. An seine Mutter. Ihr Lachen, wie sie ihn gekitzelt hatte wenn er hingefallen war, damit er wieder lächeln konnte. Je schneller desto besser. Sie hatte nie ertragen können ihren Kleinsten traurig zu sehen. Nicht wie seine Brüder, denen es egal zu sein schien. Nicht wie sein Vater dem es vielleicht sogar Genugtuung bereitete wenn Loki weinte. Weil es bewies das etwas nicht mit ihm stimme. Weil es Sinn mache, in Laufeys Konzept. Die Teile fügten sich zusammen, je öfter Loki schwäche zeigte.

Nach den Einmachgläsern kamen die letzten Reste der Tütensuppen. Und dann Wasser. Irgendwann reichte Wasser nicht mehr. Sein Magen schmerzte, bis er glaubte sich übergeben zu müssen. Er würgte, aber sein leerer Magen krampfte sich lediglich zusammen. Es würde nichts ändern zu beschließen zu verhungern. Die Alternative lag im ersten Schritt aus der Tür. Auf den Flur. Die Treppe hinunter.

Er hatte sich noch nicht bewegt. Nicht einen Millimeter vor oder zurück. Die grüne Hoodie tief ins Gesicht gezogen, mit seinem alten, schwarzen Rucksack auf dem Rücken. In seine Hosentasche steckten zehn Pfund. Aber er bewegte sich nicht. Auf einmal wusste er nicht mal mehr was er sich davon versprach nach draußen zu gehen. Was würde sich ändern?

Er schaute nervös zur Wohnungstür zurück. Seine Finger umklammerten den Türschlüssel in seiner Jackentasche. Vielleicht konnte er es noch einen Tag aufschieben. Es würde erneute Schmerzen und Schwindelgefühl bedeuten, aber es würde möglicherweise ausreichen um noch einen letzten Schuss Mut zu sammeln. Er seufzte tief und nickte. Dann drehte er sich um, zurück in Richtung der Tür, bereit sich wieder in die Sicherheit der vertrauten Vierwände zu begeben.

Vielleicht hätte Loki sich früher entscheiden sollen, oder gar nicht erst vor die Tür gehen. Es spielte keine Rolle was es war. Jemand stampfte polternd die Treppenstufen hinab, in einem ziemlichen Tempo. Noch ehe Loki sich versehen konnte versperrte ein großer Pappkarton ihm den Weg zur Wohnungstür, die sich wiederum in den Armen eines hünenhaften Kerls befand. Der Fremde konnte nicht kleiner als zwei Meter sein, möglicherweise etwas darunter. Er war blond und bärtig und die schwere Kiste schien für ihn kaum etwas zu wiegen, obwohl offensichtlich Bücher darin lagen. Hinter ihm, ein Stück weiter die Treppe hinauf, stand eine zierliche junge Frau, die ebenfalls eine Kiste mit Büchern trug, allerdings wesentlich weniger Bücher und die Kista kleiner.

„Sorry!“, sprach der blonde Riese Loki an, und Loki hätte am liebsten einfach die Flucht ergriffen ohne auch nur zu antworten. Es war noch nicht zu spät so zu tun als wäre er blind. Warum hatte er nicht in der Wohnung daran gedacht und seine schwarze Sonnenbrille aufgesetzt. Oder Taub. Er konnte sich Taub stellen.

Das Mädchen hinter dem Mann mit der Kiste räusperte sich. „Können wir vielleicht durch?“  
Loki überlegte fieberhaft was er tun sollte. Die Beiden aus dem Weg schubsen. Aber dann würde er sie wohl möglich berühren müssen. Er könnte hinfallen und sie würden im Aufhelfen, und fragen wo er wohnte. Allein die Möglichkeit das sie glauben können das er im selben Haus lebte ließ Loki den kalten Schweiß ausbrechen. Er musste die Spur irgendwie verwischen.

Der einzige Weg führte nach draußen, egal ob es ihm gefiel oder nicht.


	2. Books in the dirt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Interaction with Jane and Thor. For the first time.
> 
> Loki kann zu keinem Buch nein sagen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bitte, falls jemand für mich Beta-lesen mag? Ich würd mich echt freuen jemand für die Rechtschreibung und Fehler zu finden;_;!

Die Flucht nach vorn entsetzte Loki, mehr als er sich selbst eingestehen wollte. Seine Kapuze bot wenig Schutz vor den neugierigen Blicken des blonden Hünen und seiner winzigen Freundin. Sie musste seine Freundin sein, sonst hätte sie ihn nicht so schamlos alles Schwere tragen lassen. Loki kannte nur wenige Paar, wenn überhaupt Menschen. Andere Menschen als seinen Vater und seine Brüder. Oder die Erinnerung an seine Mutter. An ihre warmen Hände, den Duft ihres Haars, bevor sie krank geworden war. Seinetwegen. 

Er war stumm, beinah zu hastig, vor dem jungen Paar die Treppe hinunter geflüchtet. Er hatte ihnen knapp in die Augen geschaut, trotzdem schnatterte die junge, brünette Frau pausenlos, auf dem Weg nach unten. 

„Wohnst du auch im Haus?“, sie schaut über die Schulter des blonden Typen hinweg zu Loki. „Wir ziehen zusammen.“ 

Loki antwortete nicht. Stattdessen starrte er auf die Stufen vor sich, einen Schritt nach dem anderen. Nur noch eine Etage, dann wäre er die beiden los.

„Ich bin Jane!“, verkündete die junge Frau munter. „Und der große Affe da hinter dir ist Thor! Thor und ich wollen heiraten!“

Tief durchatmen. Nur noch 20 Stufen. Nur noch bis durch den Hausflur. 

„Wie heißt du?“, fragte jetzt auch der Affe namens Thor. 

Ein passender Name, als hätten die Eltern des blonden Mannes bereits gewusst wie er aussehen würde wenn er erwachsen wurde, als Thor noch ein kleines Baby war. Groß, grob und nordisch irgendwie. Aus dem Augenwinkel waren seine Augen über das Pärchen geglitten. Ein wenig neidisch, verstohlen. Er hatte sie sich angesehen, aber nicht direkt. Ihre langen, braunen Haare die ihre Reh-Augen betonten, die kleinen Hände. Dazu er, riesig gegen seine Freundin. Laut, fröhlich, kräftig. Ja, beneidenswert kräftig. Seine Arme schienen breiter als sein Hals zu sein, genau wie seine Muskeln sich deutlich unter dem engen Shirt abzeichneten, das der Hüne, Thor wie er anscheinend hieß, trug. 

In einem anderen Leben, einem Leben das nicht seines war, hätte Loki sich über die Fragen vielleicht gefreut und sich mit den beiden angefreundet. Vielleicht waren sie nett. Sie sahen nett aus, wie Menschen mit denen man einen schönen Abend verbringen konnte. Und sie lasen. Jedenfalls deuteten die Bücher in der Kiste darauf hin. Der oberste Titel konnte sich sehen lassen. Shakespeare. Loki hätte sonst etwas gegeben um jemand zu haben mit dem er über Bücher hätte reden können. Nicht nur die Nachrichten im Fernsehen, oder den neusten Klatsch aus der Zeitung. Jemand der die Dinge so sah wie er, oder wenigstens zuhören wollte wenn Loki über seine eigenen Interessen sprach. 

In einem anderen Leben. Er ballte die Hände, die in gepolsterten Handschuhen steckten, und duckte den Kopf noch ein gutes Stück tiefer in die Richtung des Bodens.

Sie erreichten die unterste Stufe, die in den Hausflur führte, unter pausenlosem Geplapper von Jane. Für die junge Frau schien es kein Problem darzustellen über mehrere Themen, die Loki allesamt schleierhaft und unbekannt waren, gleichzeitig zu sprechen. Thor selbst sagte kaum etwas, oder wenn dann grunzte er nur zustimmend. Der blonde Hüne drückte die Haustür mit der Hüfte auf und ließ Loki und Jane an sich vorbei. Loki hielt sich so gut es ging im Hintergrund und erlaubte Jane den Vortritt. 

Er würde nichts sagen, er würde einfach gehen. Er würde sich nicht umdrehen. Er... was taten sie?  
Loki blieb stehen, nachdem er bereits einige Meter zwischen sich und das Plapper-Pärchen hatte bringen können, und starrte zurück. Blondy und Reh hatten ihre Kisten vor den mächtigen Mülleimer abgestellt der im Hinterhof an einer Wand stand, und damit begonnen den Inhalt der Kartons nach und nach hineinzuwerfen. Die ersten drei Bücher knallten geräuschvoll auf den Boden des leeren Containers. Fitzgerald, Poe, Myers, Rowling und was der dunkelhaarige Junge Mann sonst noch auf die Entfernung erkennen konnte. Dann packte Thor einen Stapel Gedichtbände von Schiller. Der Punkt an dem Loki es nicht mehr aushielt.

„WAS MACHT IHR DA?“, er hatte nicht einmal so brüllen wollen. Loki schnappte hörbar nach Luft nach seinem verbalen Ausbruch, über sich selbst erstaunt. Er musste sich zurückhalten seine Hände nicht zu stark zu ballen. Jane und Thor starrten irritiert zu ihm herüber, die Bücher halb im Mülleimer, halb in den Händen.

„Was?“, stammelte Thor, aber Loki unterbrach ihn, der inzwischen zurückgelaufen war und dem blonden Mann das Buch aus der Hand riss, das sich gerade auf dem Weg in die Mülltonne befunden hatte. Lokis Augen blitzten wütend und angriffslustig.

„D-du--- das...“, stammelte er und drückte das gerettete Buch – Pullmans Dark Materials – beschützend an seine Brust. „Wieso... warum we-werft ihr Bücher in den M-Müll!?“

Er hasste seine Stimme, das Stammeln, das er die Worte nicht einmal wagte richtig laut auszusprechen, trotzdem fuhr er fort.

„Diese...Bücher sind k-kein Müll!“, Loki schaute von Jane zu Thor, die beide völlig verdattert zu sein schienen. „In den Mülleimer gehört Müll. Keine Bücher...“, er kniff die Augen zusammen, weil der Satz sich noch stärker nach einem Schwerbehinderten anhört als alles Vorhergegangene. „I-Ihr dürft sie nicht einfach weg-wegwerfen! OK?!“

Er hoffte inständig das es eine Bücherhimmel gab in dem genau jetzt alle Engel applaudierten, aber er bezweifelte es. Die Chance sich komplett zum Idioten zu machen war aufgetaucht und von ihm mehr als ausgiebig genutzt worden. Bravo.

Thor rieb sich nervös die Nase und schaute hilfesuchend zu Jane hinunter. „Äh...wir werfen sie weg ja...“, murmelte der Hüne verlegen. „Darling, sag doch auch was. Warum werfen wir die Bücher noch mal weg?“

Jane räusperte sich. „Wir brauchen den Platz!“

„WAS?“, schnappte Loki. „Das ist doch... warum verkauft ihr sie denn nicht? Oder—oder verschenkt sie?“

„Ich denke nicht das dich das etwas angeh“, begann Jane scharf, als eine starke Hand auf ihrer Schulter sie unterbrach.

Thor lächelte Loki an. „Möchtest du sie haben?“

Loki trat erschreckt einen Schritt zurück. Thors lächeln wuchs. Er zeigte auf das Gebäude hinter ihnen.

„Du wohnst doch auch im Haus, oder?“, fragte der blonde Mann freundlich. Loki schüttelte sprachlos den Kopf. Seine Füße rückten noch ein Stück weiter ab. „Nicht? Bist du nur zu Besuch?“

Jane zog ihren Verlobten am Ärmel. „Lass ihn doch, Thor. Er will die Bücher auch nicht!“

„DOCH!“, platzte Loki heraus, wieder lauter als geplant. „Ich will sie!“

Janes Augen verengten sich. Sie warf dem jungen Mann, der das kleine Taschenbuch an sich drückte, einen abschätzigen Blick zu. Dann schüttelte sie den Ausdruck ab und lächelte.

„Super!“, verkündete Thor erfreut. „Wie machen wir's jetzt?“ 

Loki schaute nervös auf seine Füße. Wo war er da schon wieder hineingeraten? Warum, verdammt warum hatte er die dummen Leute nicht einfach ihre Bücher wegwerfen lassen. Als ob es ihn etwas anging was alberne Pärchen mit ihrer Literatur anfingen. Und wenn sie sich den Arsch damit abwischen.

Aber es waren Bücher, dachte Loki verzweifelt, Bücher!  
Etwas wie Bücher durfte niemand wegwerfen, geschweige denn aus Platzmangel. Er hatte platz.

„Wo wohnst du?“, fragte Thor während er dabei war sich in den Container zu hängen um die hineingeworfenen Schmöcker wieder aus der Tiefe zu fischen. Loki überlegte hin und her, aber es fiel ihm keine Ausrede ein, kein Fluchtplan. Inzwischen war er kreidebleich vor Angst vor Entdeckung. Am liebsten hätte er seine Beine in die Hand genommen und wäre davongelaufen, egal was die beiden von ihm denken würden. Aber die Bücher. Die verdammten Bücher.

Er hatte nicht einmal Bücher haben dürfen, nicht viele. Nie genug. Nie die Bücher die er selbst wollte. Erzieherisch wertvolle, ja, aber nie zu ausgefallen. Es war wie ein Teufelskreis gewesen, ob sein Vater guter Laune war oder nicht. Der Ausgang ungewiss, oder zu Lokis Ungunsten. Allein die Chance diese wundervollen Bücher besitzen zu dürfen ließ Loki erschauern. Nein, er konnte keinen Rückzieher mehr machen. 

Er würde keinen Rückzieher mehr machen.


End file.
